


pray tell

by xxcaribbean



Category: One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence, dub-con, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and maybe this isn’t what they were playing at towards the beginning but it has most certainly escalated between the two.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	pray tell

Zayn’s never known love until he met Liam.

He’s also never known death until he’d ultimately gotten to know Liam too.

 

It’s a hard line to distinguish, when one is genuine and where the turning point begins because everything and nothing can go wrong all at once.

It starts on a Thursday, the day they fall for one another as they both later recall it. After tired sighs and desperate glances, they finally give in.

Liam makes the first move. Zayn's surprised simply because Liam had always been riding the fine edge of their friendship since the day the both of them met and for him to take the ultimate plunge meant a new beginning, a certain ending.

Everything is fine, at first. They’re dating, and they love and they pray and they have sex as they should, as couples do. They fake it for the fans, wide smiles behind beards that tell a different story, that their hearts don’t yearn for someone of the same gender because that would be wrong and that would lose money.

So they fake it behind a façade of everything else they can withstand, and that’s all fine too, taking it day by day, night by night until they can sneak glances and kisses against the backdrop of a perfectly painted picture they’ve carved into a Styrofoam wall, because even if that material is made to withstand a walk in the park and the coldness of ice, it doesn’t last very long until it comes crumbling down.

They’re happy on tour and through interviews for the camera, for magazines for everyone who will listen until it all adds up and becomes an unspoken burden on their backs, both carrying sorrows and unwillingness to go on, to continue with a game of truth or dare because their truth is what keeps them at bay and the dare is the only way to shy away from a reality they can’t expose.

“I think he slept with her.”

Zayn hears it first one night from Niall who’s been ever supportive of the two but tonight comes a different story when he finds Zayn and tells him what he knows, or at least what he thinks he knows.

“Don’t say shit like that.”

Zayn ignores it at first because that’s fuckery, an image to mess with his mind and put him at odds with someone he cares about.

“Zayn, please.”

He glares, sends a look that warns his band mate to keep his mouth shut because he can’t be in denial if it isn’t the truth in the first place.

And it isn’t because Liam wouldn’t do such a thing. Zayn knows it without a shadow of a doubt. If anyone were to break that kind of promise between the two of them, it’d be him because he’s more of a failure of the two; he knows it good and well and if there ever comes a point, he’s decided, where they break up, Zayn will take the fall so that Liam will continue to shine as brightly as he can because that’s how it is between the two and how it will remain after Zayn is long gone, be it death of their relationship or six feet within the ground.

“I’m only-” Niall tries but is silenced by an even harsher glare, if that’s even possible, and it is for Zayn, with his dark rimmed eyes and angled bone structure that would most certainly have woman calling him a bitch were his gender different.

Zayn walks away and doesn’t speak of the incident until it’s brought up again one night in the dressing room, only this time it’s Louis.

“Zayn, are you sure mate?”

His fists tighten and he almost throws a punch until a hand settles on his back and his insides churn because Liam’s hand is familiar. He hopes he hasn’t heard their conversation.

“Want to go back to the hotel?” Liam bends down to whisper in his ear. The other lads are looking at the both of them but Zayn only pushes up against the other boy until his back is pressed firmly adjacent to Liam's as much as it’ll go so he can feel the warmth and the steady hard-on that Liam sports.

He nods his head while looking at his mates.

They leave him be.

Both he and Liam escape somehow, someway back to the hotel room. There’d been a few camera flashes, a few questions directed their way regarding their love lives but Zayn knows the truth and he almost found those words spilling out of his mouth, wanting to shout it out that those whores that they had been assigned to call baby and pose with were nothing Zayn wanted nor what Liam wanted either because they had each other.

They get to the hotel room and the first thing Zayn does is push Liam into the door and attack his face with a searing kiss before he rushes Liam to get his clothes off before him.

It’s a rare thing when Zayn wants to top. Liam loves the feel of Zayn in him, of course he does because the burn and the pain and the heat feels good, so he’s not surprised when Zayn’s slightly rough with him, demanding he get on the bed, hands and knees so he can spread himself open for his boyfriend.

Zayn’s quick to fuck him three fingers deep, fondling his balls and his cock until he pulls out and makes Liam turn over onto his back. The younger lad tries to fist his cock while Zayn strips but he gives a sharp  _no_ and Liam’s hand falls to his side, watches with his head resting on the pillow as Zayn removes his clothes to reveal a smooth, tanned, tattooed body that isn’t really defined in all the ways that Liam is, but is proportioned and perfect in its own right.

Zayn doesn’t bother slipping on a condom but he does take into consideration the lube, slathers himself up and climbs on top of Liam before he’s pushing in without any warning.

Liam’s not sure what’s gotten into Zayn because usually there’s more in his eyes than just a sterile blankness, but there’s something that rests within the edges of his irises as he fucks into Liam, draws his hips back before slamming into him again. It’s a spark he can’t quite define, not entirely until he feels Zayn’s hands on the side of his hips, pulling the bottom half of Liam’s arse into the air just a bit so he has more of an angle to fuck into him.

His nails dig into his sides. They’re not completely grown, but they do cause a spark of pain, a redness to stir beneath Liam’s skin, but he still wants this, still wants Zayn despite the added pressure, and he understands that there will be times that sex will be harsh because one of them has had a long day, but Zayn doesn’t bother bending over to lean down and kiss him either to let him know that's okay.

Instead, his back is straight, hips bucking into Liam while he stares down at his face with determination and what Liam hopes isn’t hate.

Zayn pulls back his lips, revealing teeth as he pushes into Liam. It’s not a snarl, but it could be close to one until he’s gritting his teeth and spitting a series of words that ring out loud for Liam to hear. “You’re  _mine_ , Liam.”

Liam's orgasm crashes over him, very aware that Zayn let him come first by stating those words, and there’s a glint and a grin on Zayn’s face as he watches Liam lose it without one touch to his cock. Zayn has a sense of pride about him until he thrusts deep inside Liam one final time, spilling into the younger boy before he bends over, presses a kiss into Liam and bucks his hips again.

Liam hisses.

Zayn says, “You feel that?”

Liam nods.

Zayn pulls out before reaching a hand down and pressing a thumb against Liam’s hole. Some of his spunk is there from the sloppiness of their playing, but Zayn pushes as much as he can back in slowly.

“I’d like to keep it there,” he whispers.

Liam shivers until Zayn bends his head down to attach his lips to Liam’s neck, sucking harsh enough to leave a mark.

“Maybe we can do that sometime soon, yeah?”

Zayn doesn’t wait for a reply. He removes himself from Liam completely before he’s off the bed and in the shower, leaving Liam there curious and guiltily worried.

And that’s the first time it starts.

Liam thinks it’s some new found sexual need in Zayn.

Zayn knows it’s something territorial.

It only gets worse as the days pass, but Liam doesn’t admit to anything because he knows Zayn, and he plays along like it’s a game. So when Zayn decides to mar his skin with a larger bruise on his arm from where he’d curled his fingers around the limb so tightly with a look of disdain on his face, he lets him and admires the finger-shaped bruises later in the mirror that night, pokes and prods at them because he doesn’t know what this means, doesn’t know where this is going to lead between the two of them.

There’s only one thing he’s certain of though, he’s not scared.

He should be, but he isn’t because Liam takes the next step the next night when he walks in on a conversation between Harry and Zayn and he sees the fire and hate in both of their eyes. He hadn’t heard everything they were whispering angrily about, but he knows enough to drag Zayn away, pull them into their own hotel room before he brings his own hand around the side of Zayn’s waist, squeezing and asking what the fuck is going on.

But Zayn doesn’t answer. He doesn’t because he knows Liam and the truth and what the other lads are claiming that Liam is doing, but Zayn knows that the only sex that Liam gets is from him because he marks him as such, with bruises and semen that covers his body when they’re both horny and in bed because they can’t allow this to continue when they’re in public save for bathrooms with locks or closets they discover all on their own.

Liam doesn’t say anything. Zayn never speaks either but there’s fondness in his facial expression, a look of loveliness that looks so pure but Liam’s gotten to know another Zayn these past couple of weeks and it’s the opposite of what he’s looking for, so he takes the hand that is on the older boy's hips, and he frames Zayn’s face with his finger tips and squeezes his jaw so that they’re staring face to face.

“You’re hurting,” Liam says because he understands Zayn better than he knows himself.

Zayn tries his best to smirk. “Ever stop to think who might just be doing that?”

Liam grimaces. “It won’t ever be anyone else, if I can help it.”

“Then show me.”

A request because Liam’s the only one that can hurt Zayn.

“You’ve gone mad.”

“As long as I know where your loyalties lie then I will gladly take what you give.”

Liam’s confused and knows Zayn won’t tell him the truth but the implication is all the same.

“Is that what this is about?”

He squeezes harder. Zayn doesn’t flinch.

“You’ve liked it.”

“As have you.”

Liam pushes him to the ground, watches as he falls onto his back.

“You used me to make a point. Words exist for a reason, you bastard.”

Zayn laughs. “And accuse you? I’d rather take the pain of our own bare hands choking the life out of me than watch the trust fade from your eyes because others put the thought into my head.”

Zayn doesn’t bother standing but continues to stare up at Liam.

“Liam, c’mon. You know you enjoyed it, and I’ve made it a habit for you.”

Liam’s eyes narrow. “Then maybe that habit should be forced upon you.”

Zayn’s eyes widen for a split second before his stomach his met with a foot. He cries out, the pain echoing sharply through his body and he curls in on himself, arms clutching at his stomach as his face succumbs to the pain he’s feeling.

“Don’t you know two can play that game?”

Liam’s the first to leave the room with Zayn on the floor trying to sort through the mess that has become the both of them.

And it never stops there because Liam has taken his false pretense and raised it to another standard for the both of them, especially when he’s back later, fucking Zayn into the mattress of their hotel room, not caring on whether he makes him scream loud enough for the other guests in the hotel to hear them.

Liam marks him in his own way too, not just in bodily fluid, but by spilling blood with scratches and marks across his body by biting, and maybe this isn’t what they were playing at towards the beginning but it has most certainly escalated between the two.

So much so that when they’ve got to leave for another country, the other lads begin to take notice that something isn’t right, that they’ve caused a lot more damage than just trying to help a friend out because in the end, Liam hadn’t been the one to run off with his own false lies, his fake relationship with a girl that absolutely meant nothing to him.

And Zayn hadn’t done the same either, but the lads had been the ones to spark a hatred in the both of them because of rumors and news that wasn’t even confirmed.

They don’t ask about the marks that litter their forearms or their necks. They don’t ask about the bruises that mare each of their skin as they remove their shirts during a show when they’re in the middle of changing for the next set of songs they’ll be performing.

They don’t even realize the implications of such words that they had bestowed upon an insecure pair of boys until it’s too late and the media catches wind of mysterious markings that litter Zayn’s tattoos, how blood was caught dripping out of a wound where Liam had given him a telling to about how he needed to mind him, listen to him and do as he’s told because they take turns when they’re together.

Zayn never reigns over Liam, and Liam is never superior than Zayn. They’re equals and it forms a different type of love between the two, one they share together and that most don’t understand.

How it ends is left to be determined for both Zayn and Liam. They don’t quite comprehend why they do it anymore until one day it’s taken too far and Liam’s left bleeding out a little too heavily, bruised and a little broken, and when he’s admitted into the hospital and the police arrive to try and pry the information loose, staring directly at Zayn as he tells the men in blue that he’d been mugged but he doesn’t remember much after that, Zayn knows that they’ve both sealed their fate.

They’ve been corrupted.

 

Liam’s never known love until he met Zayn.

He’s also never known death until he’d ultimately gotten to know Zayn too.


End file.
